To Heal the Hurt
by fullhousegrl22
Summary: Bella and Jasper were married in 1860 before the war.  Now, about 150 years later, they meet again.  Will everything go back to the way it was and will love conquer all this time around?  R&R to find out   AU/OOC/non-canon pairings.J/B E/A EM/R C/ES
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **To Heal the Hurt

**Rating: T**

**Main Characters: **Bella Swan & Jasper Whitlock-Hale

**Synopsis: **Bella and Jasper were married back in 1860, right before the war started in the beginning of 1861. During the war, Jasper goes missing and it tears Bella apart. About a 150 years later, Bella and Jasper meet up again, but will everything go back to the way it was and will relationships work themselves out?

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, All=]<strong>

**Well, my name is Sammie, and I thought I would take my shot at a Bella/Jasper fanfiction. I have only written one Twilight one before and it was called Truth or DareCullen Style! and I also write Sonny With A Chance fanfictions too=]**

**So...here is the first chapter of To Heal the Hurt**. **This will mostly be past tense just because it's the first chapter and we need background information=]**

OH and by the way: In the flashbacks, the setting is in **TEXAS!**

**So...**

**Sit back,**

**Relax,**

**And Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>(June 13th, 1860)- <strong>Bella's POV<strong>_

I can remember every single detail of yesterday as if it were happening right now. Father sent me out to the store to pick up some eggs for dinner and told me to come as soon as I got them.

You see, father doesn't like it when you are late. Charlie was always a man of his word telling you what to do without hesitation. He was actually out on his journey to find a suitor for myself, and he's been on the hunt for a few months.

I never liked the idea of an arranged marriage. I don't know why, but this is the only thing that I don't trust my father's opinion on. I believe that the sacrament of marriage is supposed to be holy and take time, not something I can do after knowing a gentleman for only a few days.

But, as I made my way to the store, I wondered across a field. It was a perfect field of southern blue grass, as best as it can come. I wondered as far as I could just far enough until I made my way over to the oak tree right in the center of the field.

When I got to the tree, I ran my fingers up and down the delicate bark until my hand made contact with an engraving. I traced out the letters until I could make sense of the word. Then, I whispered the word I would never forget,

_"_Jasper," I said with a small but heartwarming smile.

_"_Yes, darlin'?" I heard a melodic voice ask me as I turned around suddenly but with grace.

As soon as my eyes made contact with his dark but subtle blue eyes, I felt myself sink a little bit in my posture, "I'm very sorry to disrupt you, sir, I was just on my way to the store to buy something for my father," I said while I looked down to my feet which were spread apart in nervousness.

He chuckled a bit at my response, "No shame on wondering onto another persons land," he said while moving closer to myself. "Would you mind if I accompany you to the store? With a girl like yourself, I don't want anyone hurting you," he said with a smile flashing all of his teeth.

I blushed a bit as I took my index finger and brushed a stray piece of my mahogany hair behind my ear, "Well, Jasper," I said as I looked up to him, "I would greatly appreciate that. My name is Isabella. Isabella Swan."

As soon as I said my name, his eyes lit up. He held out his arm for my to take, in which I put my hand lightly over his as he guided me to the market, "Well, Miss. Swan, it's a pleasure to meet you," he said with a simple kind nod.

And that's how it all started between Jasper and I. He took me to get my father's eggs and then decided to walk me home. It was around dusk when we finally made our way home, and when he escorted me up to my front porch steps, father was not pleased.

"Isabella Swan," he scolded as soon as I was in sight, "I told you to get home many moments ago, and then I find out you are with the Whitlock boy?" he asked nodding over to Jasper.

Jasper let go of my arm and extended a friendly hand to my father in which he returned, "I'm sorry, Sir. Your daughter and I were just wrapped up in a conversation that we lost track of time. I am very sorry to be a both to you and your home," he said politely.

My father's face instantly became more relaxed, "It's okay, son, just make sure you try to be on time next time," he said while Jasper simply nodded.

Jasper then turned to me, picked up my left hand, and placed a soft and gently kiss on the opposite side of my palm, "I look forward to seeing you again, Isabella. Maybe you could come out to my fields again tomorrow?" he asked while sending a soft glance towards father.

My father nodded, "Yes you may, Isabella, but remember, I need you home before dinner. Tell your parents' I said hello," father said before he turned around on his heels and walked into the house.

"I will see you in just a few hours, Isabella. Have a good night's slumber," he said with a soft smile.

I smiled back at him as I pulled my hand away, "And you as well, Jasper. Goodnight," I said with a small but simple smile as he turned around and started to walk back home with his head held high.

And that was the exact moment, when Jasper Whitlock walked away, that I knew that we were meant to be together.

_(November 23, 1860)- **Bella's POV**_

Here I was, standing at the back of the church waiting to walk down the isle.

I looked over to my father who was dressed in his black tuxedo robes with his head held high while my arm was carefully placed on his forearm. I had my veil over my face while my white ivory dress flowed down onto the ground with just a simple train flowing behind it. I looked up to my father as I sighed a bit.

"Father, thank you for letting me pick my suitor," I said in a hushed voice as my father looked down to me a smiled just a little bit.

"As long as you are happy, Isabella, that's all that your mother and I have ever cared about," he said carefully trying not to express to many emotions. I smiled back in appreciation not saying a word knowing that he actually meant it.

After a few more moments, Pachelbel's cannon in D started to ring throughout the church. My two bridesmaids and the flower girl started to slowly drift down the aisle with a smile on their faces. After a few more moments, my maid of honor grasped her flowers tight and slowly start to walk down the aisle leaving just my father and I left.

My father looked down on me as I tightened my grip on his arm just slightly as I started to slowly float down the aisle looking all sense of direction and reality as soon as my deep brown eyes met with Jasper's crisp blue ones.

While my father and I slowly made our way down the aisle, Jasper's smile lite up like he's never seen me before, to which I returned with a crimson red blush.

When we finally stopped at the base of the steps, my father let go of my arm and backed away slowly. Jasper took my ivory colored gloved hand in his as he led me up the stairs until we were right by the minister.

Jasper took both of my hands in his as he looked deep down into my eyes. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the sacrament of holy matrimony between this man and this woman," the minister said while Jasper stayed focused on myself.

After a few more moments of scripture readings and our vows, Jasper took the ring from his best man's hand and looked over to me, "Isabella Swan, with this ring, I thee wed," he said as he slid it on perfectly to my ring finger.

I then turned to my maid of honor and took the ring from her hand and held it gently in my hand. I looked up to Jasper and started to let a small smile spread across my face, "Jasper Whitlock, with this ring, I thee wed," I said softly so only Jasper and the minister could hear it as I slowly slid the ring onto his finger.

The minister smiled down to us as he made us turn and face him for a brief moment, "Do you, Jasper Andrew Whitlock, take Isabella Marie Swan to be your loftily wedded wife? In sickness and in health, for better or for worse, in good times and in bad, for as long as you both shall live?" he asked Jasper while he turned and faced me while he took my hands in his.

"I do," he said with a smile that spread wide across his face.

The minister and I both smiled as I felt a stray tear come out of my eye from happiness, "And do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take Jasper Andrew Whitlock, to be your loftily wedded husband? In sickness and in health, for better or for worse, in good times and in bad, for as long as you both shall live?" he asked while I turned and faced Jasper as I gave his hands a reassuring squeeze.

"I do," I whispered up to Jasper as I gave a small nod while everyone's faces started to brighten up around us.

The minister smiled as he looked down to us, "I now pronounce you husband and wife," he said while Jasper's smile spread from cheek to cheek showing his teeth, "Jasper, you may now kiss your blushing bride," he said while everyone gave a small chuckle.

Jasper smiled down to me as he snaked her left arm around my waist, finally resting it on the small of my back. He then put his right hand on my cheek, cupping it slightly as he tilted my head up towards his. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips against mine for a few seconds.

I put my hand on the side of his face deepening the kiss for a few moments before he pulled away. He smiled down and stared into my eyes, "I love you, Isabella," he whisper before we turned to face the congregation.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the minister said while extending his arms out to the side, "It is my pleasure to introduce to you for the very first time, Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Andrew Whitlock," he said while everyone cheered.

Jasper then bent down and put his arm under my knees and proceeded to lift me up bridal style so I was resting in his arms as I quickly put my arm around his neck so I wouldn't fall. He then carried me out of the church until we were stopped at the front door to where we had our picture taken.

As soon as the pictures were over, Jasper leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Isabella Marie Whitlock, I love you more than anything," he whispered before he gently kissed my cheek, making me blush.

_(January 2, 1861)- **Bella's POV**_

Things have been absolutely perfect since Jasper and I have been married. That night, he took me to my wedding bed to which we made love until the sun came up that morning.

All in all, Jasper has been a fantastic husband. We keep in touch with our families, always going over on Sunday for a Sunday brunch while the boys go out and play soccer while the girls stay inside and gossip about the boys.

Jasper had gone out every weekday and went to go train in the military. He told me that it would be a very successful career if there was ever a war to be fought, which, was likely.

Jasper was always the one to be a leader. He loved to be in charge of large groups of people and he loved having a sense of power. Of course, he wouldn't bring it into the household, but you could just always tell that if there was ever a fight, he would be the one to get in the middle and make sure things went his way.

You see, tonight is a very special night for myself. Jasper will be out until dinner time, so I've been spending all day making sure I have made his favorites: Turkey with a light gravy sauce, homemade mash potatoes, an assortment of vegetables picked out from the garden that we have been growing, and for desert, a homemade apple pie with apples picked from the orchard.

Right as the dinner bell rang for the town, I heard Jasper's military boots cling up the front steps to the house. I smiled as I took off my apron and hung it up on the hook and went to go greet my husband at the door.

As soon as he opened the door, he smiled when he saw me. I went up to him and placed a hand on the side of his face as I stood up on my toes to gently kiss him on the lips for a few seconds, "I missed you today," I whispered to him while he gave a small but grateful smile.

"I missed you too, darlin'," he said while he took off his boots and coat and headed over towards the dinner table. "Darlin'," he said softly as he placed his hands on the top of the chair as he stood behind it, not facing me or sitting down, "We need to have a discussion tonight," he said seriously.

I nodded my head in agreement as I walked over to the table and took my usual seat at the opposite side of the table, "I agree, honey," I say as I placed the napkin in my lap as Jasper started to gather some food onto his plate. "Why don't you go first then," I said with a smile while he looked up to me with a heavy sigh.

He looked up with regretful eyes, "I've done nothing wrong, Isabella, but you have to understand what I'm about to say. War was declared today," he said looking up straight into my eyes as I was taken aback just a bit with my eyes going wide.

He shook his head a little bit, "It's against the north and the south for independence for the slaves. Darlin'," he said as he looked down to his plate and then back up to me, "I've been drafted into the war. They told me I have an excellent change on getting my rank improved if I go into war," he said with a heavy sigh.

"So what does this mean, Jasper?" I ask softly as I took my fork and started to pick at my food not even hungry anymore as I didn't look back up to stare at him.

He reached across the table and took my left hand in his right, "Isabella, I leave tomorrow morning to go up to the northern part of Texas. We don't know when we will be back, but I promise I will come back, okay?" he said as he gave my hand a squeeze.

I nodded my head in an understanding way as I looked up to him and gave him a small smile, "I know you will come back, I just don't want you to get hurt," I whispered out to him.

He frowned a bit, "Darlin', I am professionally trained not to get hurt. If I get hurt, I will be able to return home for six weeks. You should be prayin' every night that I get hurt so I can come back to you," he said with a little chuckle on the end.

I gave him a small humorous smile, "Promise to write me every chance you get?" I asked him in a soft tone after a few moments.

He nodded his head with a smile spreading across his face, "Every single day if I can," he said before he let go of my hand and looked back up to me, "So what did you want to talk about?" he asked as he took some bites of his food.

I put my fork down on my plate and took a few deep breaths in, "Jasper, I'm pregnant," I whispered as I looked up to him with a smile tugging on the sides of my lips.

He dropped the fork down onto his plate and looked up with a huge smile, "Really? I'm going to be a father?" he asked as he got up off of his chair and walked closer to me.

He pulled me up off of the chair and brought me in for a long tight hug. He kissed me on the cheek for a few seconds before he pulled away looking down at me, "We're going to be parents, Isabella," he whispered. "Now I'll be able to leave earlier just to be with you," he said as he kissed me again on the cheek.

I smiled up to him, "Come home soon, honey. I want you to be here for the baby's birth," I whispered as I put my hand on my stomach while looking down.

He placed a hand over mine and took his free hand and brought my face up to look at him, "I will be here every step of the way for you, even if it's just through letters. I promise, darlin', I'm going to be the best father and husband there ever was," he whispered in a proud tone.

I smiled as I leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, "I love you, Jasper," I whispered as I rested my head on his chest.

He wrapped his arms around my back and pulled me closer to him, "And I love you, Isabella," he whispered back as he kissed the top of my head in a very warm embrace.

_(September 18, 2010)- **Jasper's POV**_

I ran over those memories in my head at least three times while I was sitting in my room staring at my ceiling. That was the last time I was ever home with my Isabella and that was the last time I have ever heard her voice.

When I left for war, I promised Isabella that I would return for her in a few months time, but I never did. I never had a chance to write to her or even go home to say my goodbyes. You see, I was attacked exactly two weeks later.

The military had just named me Major Whitlock, and I was in charge of every Confederate soldier I could get my hands onto. They told me I was the youngest one they have ever seen at only 20 years old. I was the only one the military has even been fortunate enough to have on their side. I like to think that if I wasn't attacked, the south would have won, but I was changed for the better.

I was changed my a woman named Maria. She lured me into her red eyes as I slowly lost myself in her gaze, and when she touched me, it felt like fire was dancing across my skin. I was in love again, but this time, with a vampire. She changed my shortly after, and I was the most powerful I have ever been.

I could control whoever I wanted to under Maria's guidance and I could do whatever I wanted to in order to stay alive. I fed off of humans on a daily basis and I trained the newborns to be the most powerful creatures there ever has been.

What didn't help was the fact that I had to kill them exactly a year later. Every day someone new was created and someone else died. Maria put me in charge of the transformations and the burial process. It was horrible to do, but if it was for her love, I would have done it in a heartbeat.

Maria made me forget all about Isabella. I never once thought about her or our child until the Cullen's found me a few years later. When I was finally able to clear my head of every single killing thought I found conjure up, my mind raced back to the brown eyed beauty that stood in front of me at the altar on November 23, 1860.

The Cullen's took me in as one of their own. Carlisle never gave a second thought to adopting me after he found out about my lifestyle, but instead, he taught me how to do it right without hurting anyone. He taught me how to hunt and how to stay my respective distance away from humans, and honestly, I couldn't have been happier.

Alice was the one to find me. She always knew I was to come along, and so one day, she came out to Philadelphia in a half empty diner, and she brought me back to as close as a human life I could have.

Her and her mate, Edward, were the two odd ones in the family. Alice was able to tell the future, but not everything was set in stone. She always came in handy when there was something life changing or when someone was about to get hurt, and we were always able to protect whoever was in danger. But her mate, Edward, was the one that you needed to keep focused around.

Edward can read minds. Every little thought that runs through your head, Edward knows and will be able to decode it perfectly. I mean, they work as a couple, but honestly, their talents combined are a little...cryptic.

Emmett and Rosalie are a different story though. Neither of them have powers, but they do have their physical attributes. Emmett is the strongest out of all of us and Rosalie is the most tenacious. She never gives up on her past like myself, but in an instant, she can let something go. Also, Emmett and Rosalie are the most sexually active in the family. They both have so much anger inside of them that I think that's the only way they know how to let it out.

Now, Esme is the most normal one out of all of us. She's Carlisle's mate and she's the perfect match for him. She's very down to earth and she's always in such a peaceful and loving mood towards all of her children.

And for myself, I am an empath. I can decode any emotion around me, find out who it's coming from, and be able to reverse it if I really wanted to. The only drawback is that I can't reverse it on myself on most days.

When I looked to the clock, I saw that it was time for us to leave for school. I quickly put on some nice fitting light blue jeans and a simple black t-shirt that shows ever aspect of my muscles. Of course girls will gawk and guys will be envious, but you stop caring after a few decades.

We all piled into Edward's Volvo while I was sitting next to a very jumpy Alice. "Jeez, calm down a bit," I muttered over to her as I sent her a wave of calmness in which she ignored.

She rolled her eyes, "Jazzy, trust me, you'll be thanking me later for this," she said as Edward shot us a glance through his rear view mirror trying to figure out what was going on.

I leaned my head against the window trying to put myself back in 1860 where everything just seemed to make sense. I was in love with Isabella and I was able to be myself around her without anyone caring about us.

I always wonder late at night what happened to our child. I thought about going and searching through hospital records to try and find something, but I couldn't find anything.

Although, in the year 1862, I found the one thing I was dreading most, and that was Isabella's death certificate. The cause was unknown because they never did find her body. All they could do back then was search for a few days and give up. Women didn't move suddenly or run away, so the most probable cause of death was an animal attack.

I honestly think about her every second I can. Throughout school I think back to the first day we met, in the afternoon I think about our wedding day and about how beautiful she was in her dress to which could put every single female on this earth to shame, and in the night when I'm hunting, I think about the night I told her I was leaving. You could see the desperation in her eyes the next morning for me not to leave, but I had to do what was just in our society and I had to fight.

"Jasper, it's been 150 years, just think of something else," Edward whispered as we pulled into the parking lot of Forks high school.

I sighed a bit as I got out of the car and leaned against the back door, "It's hard. Imagine if you had to leave Alice and then never hear what happened from her again. I was having a child, Edward. I can't just get over the fact that my child is now dead after not even knowing it," I whispered as I shook my head.

He nodded as he patted my shoulder gently, "I'm sorry, Jazz, but you'll get over it within a few decades," he said with a small smile.

I laughed a little bit, "Maybe. Maybe I'll just forget about Isabella in it's entirety," I whispered to myself as I grabbed my backpack out of the car and headed towards my first class.

As I walked through the halls, I caught a very familiar scent to which I traced all the way to my first period class. I slowly snuck in and took my usual seat in the back as I noticed a girl up front with her back to me talking to our teacher.

After a few moments, both of them turned around so they were facing the class. And that's when it hit me, the mahogany hair that was down to her mid torso, he slim figure, and her awkward stance from her clumsiness and embarrassment.

Our teacher then put his hand on her shoulder and smiled to the class, "Everyone, this is our new student, Isabella Whitlock," he said while my eyes snapped straight up into her topaz ones.

"Just call me Bella," she said with a small smile before her eyes darted to mine and then, her eyes widened in shock as we both stared at each other for the first time in 149 years.

* * *

><p><strong>So...what did you think?<strong>

**Did you all like it? I think it was pretty good for the first chapter, don't you think?=]**

**If I get a good review about this story, I will do another chapter and finish the story...trust me, I have plenty of ideas going through my head right now with this story=]**

**So...I hope that I can get some positive feedback from all of you on if I should continue or not. I hope you all will review your little hearts out, and if you do review, I will give you a virtual cookie and give you a shoutout in the next chapter!=] **

**P.S- my cookies are delicious and baked with tons of love=] 3 =]**

**Thank you all for reading!**

**~~Sammiee!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **To Heal the Hurt

**Rating: T**

**Main Characters: **Bella Swan & Jasper Whitlock-Hale

**Synopsis: **Bella and Jasper were married back in 1860, right before the war started in the beginning of 1861. During the war, Jasper goes missing and it tears Bella apart. About 150 years later, Bella and Jasper meet up again, but will everything go back to the way it was and will relationships work themselves out?

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <em>I do NOT own Twilight or any of its characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. <em>**

* * *

><p><strong>So thank you to everyone that reviewed! I wasn't expecting that good of feedback within 12 hours=]<strong>

**So as I promised, Here are your cookies =] *gives virtual cookies* You're welcome!=]**

**So...here is the second chapter!=] I hope you all enjoy=]**

**(P.S I use smileys a lot=])**

**A/N- Shoutouts are at the bottom=]  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>(September 18, 2010)- <strong>Bella's POV<strong>_

I sighed to myself lightly as I got into my car, a cherry red 911 Turbo Porsche, to head off for my first day of high school for the first time in a few decades.

I made my way to Forks high school maintaining a speed of 85 on the winding roads and managed not to get pulled over. Even if I did, it wouldn't really matter. Vampires are known to be fantastic liars and can get out of anything that they don't want.

When I reached the parking lot, I looked around to find your average kids standing around. I parked my car in the farthest corner trying to stay hidden from everyone. I looked around closer and could smell a trail of vampires that have inhibited the town also.

I sighed to myself a little bit as I grabbed my backpack from the backseat of my car, slung it around my shoulders, and headed towards the front office. I got quite a few stares as I made my way there but I just pushed them back into my mind.

When I made my way inside, I flashed my smile before I made my way over to the front desk. I looked down to the name plate and politely cleared my throat.

A middle-aged woman looked up and smiled a little bit**, **"Hello, dear, may I help you?" she asked politely while she looked down to her clipboard.

I nodded my head slightly, "Yes, Ms. Cope, my name is Isabella Whitlock and today's my first day. When I spoke on the phone with the principal, she told me to go to the front desk and get my schedule," I said with confidence as I leaned on the edge of the window ledge.

She smiled a bit as she looked down and picked up a pile of papers that were bound with a clip that she handed to me. "On the top is your schedule," she said as she pulled the page back, "Then you have the map of the school, the school handbook, and then at the bottom is a slip that you have to have all of your teachers sign and then bring back to me at the end of the day," she explained without hesitation while she looked back up to me.

I smiled politely to her and put the papers in my backpack and nodded to her, "Thank you," I said with a short nod before I turned around on my heels and walked into the main corridors of the school.

I looked around a little bit and found what I was looking for: room 32B. I slowly walked over to the room trying not to draw attention to myself as I walked inside of the room.

I walked over to the teacher and gave a polite smile, "Excuse me, Mr. Johnson," I said softly while he turned around and gave a stunned look. I quickly shrugged it off stating to feel embarrassed, "My name is Isabella Whitlock and today's my first day," I said as I took the slip out of my backpack, "I was told that I needed you to sign it for me please," I said flashing him a heart-melting smile.

He looked down to his desk and picked up a pen. He took the paper out of my hands and quickly signed his name. "Well, Isabella, here are your books for the year," he said as he bent down and picked up a complete Shakespeare collection and some shorter novels. "And here is the course policy and all the guidelines," he said as he handed me the paper.

Shortly after, the bell rang and Mr. Johnson cleared his throat for the class to calm down. "Everyone, this is our new student, Isabella Whitlock," he introduced as he put his arm on my shoulder.

I gave the class a small smile, "Just call me Bella," I said loud enough for everyone to hear before my eyes darted over to the back of the classroom and met with a certain pair of Topaz ones.

My eyes widened in shock as I started at Jasper, my love of 149 years ago. Mr Johnson gently guided me away from his desk, "Bella, our only seat available is next to Mr. Hale in the back of the classroom. I'm sure you two will get together just fine," he muttered as he pointed me over to Jasper.

I breathed in a heavy sigh and slowly made my way over to the desk. Jasper eyed my every move with great precision as I carefully walked over.

When I got to the desk, I set my books down on the corner and sat down quickly. Jasper immediately moved his chair closer to me while his eyes looked over every facial feature he could find. "Isabella?" he asked softly and carefully.

I nodded my head, "Hello, Jasper," I said in a whisper with a heart-warming smile.

He smiled showing his teeth as he looked as excited as on our wedding day, "I missed you so much," he whispered only loud enough for us to hear.

I smiled as I looked down to the desk still being able to feel what I've always felt about for him. "We need to talk about some personal matters," I whispered as I saw Mr. Johnson give us a warning glare.

Jasper nodded his head, "Come sit with my family and myself at lunch then," he said while I nodded back in appreciation, "Thank you," I said politely as I leaned back in my seat trying to pay attention to what was being taught.

Jasper and I stayed silent for the rest of the class period often shooting glances towards each other ways. As soon as the bell rang, I quickly packed up my stuff and looked over to Jasper who was staring at me carefully.

When I moved out of my seat, Jasper moved closer to me, "May I walk you to your next class?" he asked shortly after.

I smiled and nodded, "I would like that," I said as he offered his arm out to me like he did all of those years ago. I carefully wrapped my arm around his so my hand was resting on his forearm.

"We both have some explaining to do," he said as we slowly walked over a few buildings towards my next class.

When we stopped at 14G, he let go of my arm and gave me short but gently hug, "I've missed you, Isabella," he said while he planted a small kiss on my forehead before he turned around and walked to his next class.

The rest of the morning passed without incident. I went to the rest of my morning classes and did my best to pay attention to what I could deal with. I mean, after going through high school for years, nothing is really new.

When I walked out of my fourth period class, I saw Jasper waiting right by the door with his head held low trying to be independent. "How did you find me?" I asked as soon as I walked closer to him.

He rolled his eyes a little bit, "Your scent. It's the most distinctive scent there is," he said with a little laugh as we both started to walk over to the cafeteria. "You still smell the same, you know. You smell like freesia," he said with a small smile, "But only way more appealing now," he said giving a small chuckle.

I blushed a little bit in which he noticed and gave a weird look, "It's my power. I'll explain it later," I said while he simply nodded.

Jasper and I walked gracefully through the halls trying to ignore everyone around us. _"It's her first day and one of the Cullen's have already got her wrapped around her finger. I mean, just look at them. It's like they've known each other for their entire lives!" _I heard two girls whisper from across the hall.

"Jasper, I thought your last name is Hale, not Cullen," I asked in a low tone trying not to give anything away.

He chuckled a little bit as he put his arm around my shoulder, "Well, Isabella, my family's name is Cullen, but the girl Rosalie and myself pose as the Hale siblings because we both have blond hair," he explained as we got into the cafeteria.

We made our way over to the lunch line so we could grab some food to pose as humans. When we got to the register, I had an apple, a granola bar, and a bottle of water. I quickly paid the lunch lady while Jasper was close behind me.

He put his hand on the small of my back as he guided me to the table in the far right corner away from everyone else. When we got there, I noticed 4 pairs of eyes looking at myself and Jasper.

Jasper smiled as he took his seat opposite to the large muscular one. He motioned for me to sit next to him and I did. When I finally sat down, he looked over to his siblings, "Everyone, this is Isabella," he said in a proud tone.

Everyone gave a gaping look as they looked like they were trying to figure something out. "You mean, Isabella from 1860?" one of them asked in bewilderment.

He nodded, "Yes, this is my wife," he said as he took my hand carefully under the table. "She prefers to be called Bella though now," he said nodding his head.

I shrugged my shoulders a little bit, "It's not 1860, so we don't have to be so formal," I pointed out while he nodded his head in agreement.

"Isabella," he said while everyone chuckled a little bit, "This is my family. Next to you is Edward," he said while I turned my body to face this man. He looked tall with bronze hair and the same shining topaz eyes as Jasper, "Hello, Bella," he said with a tender nod in which I returned.

Jasper smiled as he pointed to the pixie like girl next to him. She had short spiky black hair who seemed to be bouncing up and down in her seat, "Hi, Bella!" she said before Jasper could even talked. "I'm Alice," she introduced herself as she leaned over Edward and gave me a one armed hug. "We're going to be the best of friends," she said with an excited smile.

Jasper chuckled a little bit, "Alice can see the future. Although she wouldn't tell me that you were coming, she comes in handy sometimes. And Edward can read minds actually," he added in quickly.

Edward quickly darted into the conversation, "It's very weird though. I cannot read your mind, Bella. Do you have a shielding power?" he asked while everyone immediately looked intrigued.

I sighed a bit, "I'll explain later. I would like to meet your other siblings, Jazz," I say as I pointed over to the big muscular one and the skinny blond.

Jasper smiled, "This is Emmett. Even though he may look big, he's just a big teddy bear," he said with a little chuckle while Emmett scoffed, "I am no teddy bear," he muttered under his breath.

Everyone rolled their eyes while Jasper pointed over to the girl next to him, "And this is my sister, Rosalie. We pose as the Hale siblings who's parents died in a tragic car accident and Dr. and Mrs. Cullen adopted us," he said like he was in rote. "But Emmett and Rosalie don't have any special abilities though," He added in quickly.

He then turned to face me, "And I am an empath. I can decode every emotion around myself and be able to change it in an instant. But you're not letting me in, Isabella," he whispered, "You must have some kind of shield," he mused to himself.

I sighed to myself as I looked down to the table before looking back up, "So I bet you're wondering what my story is," I said with a little dry laugh while everyone's heads looked up in anxiousness.

Everyone nodded their head, "Actually, I want you to meet Carlisle and Esme first. We can have a family meeting with them and figure out why Edward can't read your mind or that I can't decode your feelings," Jasper said while everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

I nodded my head, "Sure, just give me your address and I'll come by to your house tonight. Or are you guys going hunting?" I asked looking at some of their eyes noticing that they were turning black.

They all shook their heads, "We can hunt early morning if we need to," Edward explained while I nodded my head.

Jasper took out a piece of paper and a pen and quickly wrote down their address and slid it over to me, "Carlisle get's off of his shift at the hospital at five. Come over any time after that," he whispered to me while I nodded.

I picked up my apple and took a bite out of it while everyone gasped, "Oh, I'll explain later," I said as I took a few more bites as I received the curious glances of my new friends.

After a few more minutes of a comfortable silence, the lunch bell rang. "Maybe I'll see some of you in my other classes," I said with a smile, "I have biology, trig, then gym next," I said not even looking down to my schedule.

Edward's eyes lit up first, "I have biology with you," he said before Alice talked next, "Jasper and I have trig with you then," she said with as much excitement as she could muster up. Emmett stood up with Rosalie, "And then I will be seeing you in gym," Emmett said with a devious smile.

I laughed a little bit, "Good luck keeping up with me," I said teasing him a bit while he huffed and walked away.

Jasper and Alice both said their respective goodbyes, to which Alice hugged me tightly and Jasper kissed the top of my forehead. Then that left me alone with Edward.

Edward and I quietly walked to the biology room in the C wing of the school. As soon as I got there, Edward introduced me to the teacher, Mr. Banner, and he signed my slip and told me to take the only available seat which was in the back next to Edward.

As I made my way over to the desk, I got a few curious glances from some of my classmates, mostly those of awe and jealously.

When I sat down, Edward chuckled a bit, "Trust me, it's worse if you heard what they are thinking. For example, Mike over there," he said as he pointed to an average looking guy who was staring right us, "He's thinking about how to ask you out on a date without Jasper knowing," he said with a slight smile.

I laughed a little bit, "I would never date a pure human," I said as I rolled my eyes.

Before Edward and I had a chance to talk more, Mr. Banner started his lecture to which I leaned back in my seat and stared at the board blankly already knowing what he was teaching.

When class ended, Edward gave a simple smile to me, "Well, Bella, it was very nice to meet you. I will see you tonight," he said before he walked out of the classroom before I even had a chance to get my stuff packed up.

After a few more moments, I put my backpack over my shoulders and headed out of the classroom to make my way over to trig. When I got there, I introduced myself to the teacher like I've done the last five classes, and she sat me down next to Alice seeing as though Jasper already had a partner.

When I sat down, Jasper shot me a warm glance and mouthed "I love you" to which I responded the same back. Alice squealed as she moved her chair as close as she could to me, "I'm so glad you're here, Bella!" she said with as much excitement in her voice as she could manage.

I laughed a little bit back and I cocked my head to the side, "You saw me coming then?" I asked her.

She nodded her head while she pointed over to Jasper, "He's been miserable for decades. Hopefully he'll explain his story to you later, but when I first got the vision, I just knew he would come back to life," she said with a small smile.

I smiled back to her, "So he told you all about us then?" I asked while she nodded. "Yes, and he has a few questions for you," she said with a little chuckle before the teacher started her lecture.

Throughout class, I would glance over to Alice or Jasper seeing them staring back and giving them each a small wave.

When class ended, Jasper immediately shot up from his seat and at vampire speed, came over to where were. Lucky for him, no one saw. He gently took my hand in his and entwined his fingers with mine as all three of us started to walk out of the classroom.

"Do you have a clan, Bella?" Alice asked as soon as we were outside of the room while they both walked me to gym.

I sighed a little bit as I shrugged my shoulders, "It's a long story. In a way I do, but in a way I don't. I've been through so many different clans that I rarely stay with one for more than a decade. I like to move around."

They both nodded understanding, "Well you'll be with us so you'll never have to leave," Jasper whispered down into my ear while I smiled up to him, "I'd like that," I say while he smiled back at me.

We soon reached the gym to which we found a very excited Emmett waiting for us by the door. "I got her from here, Jazzy," he said while Jasper scoffed, "Only Isabella is allowed to call me Jazzy," he muttered while him and Alice walked away to get to their next class.

Emmett then led me into the crowded gym to where I found some familiar faces. _"She already got Jasper and now she has Emmett? Really, who does this girl think she is? I swear if she goes for Edward too..."_ a girl on the complete opposite end of the room said as she trailed off in a rant to her friend who was standing there like she really didn't care.

_"Jessica, just shut up!"_ she yelled at her, _"She obviously must know them from some where. I mean look, she's not even flirting with him! They are standing around like friends do. Just calm down,"_ she said in an annoyed tone while the Jessica girl just walked away.

I smirked as I leaned over to Jasper, "Is every girl at the school like that?" I asked pointing over to Jessica.

Emmett quickly snapped out of whatever he was thinking and laughing a little bit, "Jessica Stanley? Well, she has her little bitch clan," he said while he rolled his eyes, "Oh and she's dating Mike Newton," he said as he pointed to a boy that was looking directly at me, "But it looks like Mikey has a little crush on you," he said as he elbowed me playfully teasing me.

I shoved him back with some force that actually knocked him out of his stance, "Oh please, I just found the lost love of my life. I wouldn't dare go to someone as...vile as him," I said nodded over to Mike.

Emmett laughed a bit, "Ah you should tell him that. Just go up to him and explain your story and tell him to back off. I'm sure if you told him you were a vampire he wouldn't talk to you anymore," he suggested.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, because that's not dangerous at all," I said sarcastically. "I have the Volturi on my tail watching every move I make, and if I even talked to a human they would probably get mad at me," I said with an eye roll.

He laughed a bit louder, "You pissed off the Volturi? Wow, I underestimated you, Whitlock," he said while he shook his head a little bit.

Soon after that, Coach Clapp called the class to attention and told us to start running laps. Of course, for Emmett and myself, it was no big deal, but after the fourth, most of the humans looked like they were dieing of exhaustion.

After gym class was over, Emmett and I both quickly changed and met up with the rest of his family outside the front office after I gave Ms. Cope my slip.

When I met Jasper, we immediately held hands and started walking over to the parking lot, "Did you have a good first day?" he asked me while we made our way over to my car.

I smiled, "Of course I did," I whispered up to him. "I found the love of my life in one of the smallest town in the United States and the fact that you still remember me is remarkable.

He chuckled a bit as we stopped to my car to which he nodded approvingly, "Nice car," he motioned, "Very fast," he said with a devious smile.

I laugh a little bit as I put my free hand on the car, "These are the only cars I drive. For the last few decades, I've only driven Porsche's," I said smiling while Jasper chuckled a little bit.

"I will see in you a few hours, Isabella. I have to go hunting quickly, but I will be back when you come over. I love you," he whispered soft enough for me to hear as he leaned down and gently kissed my forehead quickly.

"I love you too, Jasper," I whispered while he smiled and turned on his heels to walk back over to his family.

**_Jasper's POV_**

I sighed to myself as I left Isabella by her car. You could just tell by the look on her face that she was worried that I wasn't going to come back, and I don't really blame her. I could have sent her a note or something after I was changed just so she would know that I was alive.

Every single day I beat myself up for leaving Isabella and I wouldn't blame her if she left again. I mean, yes, I still have many questions for her to answer, but the only one that I can't get my mind off of is what happened to our child?

I think about our child every single chance I can get. Was it a boy or a girl? What were they like? What was their name? All those questions run through my head on a hourly basis and I'm sure it drives Edward crazy most of the time, but I don't care, he doesn't know what it's like to feel this hurt for over a century.

As soon as we came home from school, I dropped my backpack off in my room and headed off towards the forest at full speed. I ran until I couldn't sense emotions around me so I was finally able to be in peace for once.

While I was hunting, Isabella's face was the only thing that was running through my mind. The way her soft, delicate, mahogany hair ran down her back and just curled in place, the way her sparkling topaz eyes would stare into mine with only feelings of love that I could see, and the way she held onto my hand. Her hands were as soft as ever, but it felt like it did 149 years ago.

I quickly drank three elk and cleaned myself up before I looked down to my watch and saw that it was time to go back and get ready for Isabella's arrival.

I made it home in just a few minutes with my family all gathered in the living room bracing themselves. There was a mix of emotions around me that were ranging from nervousness from Esme to envy which was from Rosalie. Of course, Rosalie doesn't even compare to my Isabella, but I wouldn't understand why she would feel that way.

When I walked inside my home, I gave a simple nod to my family before I ran up the stairs to my room and quickly changed into some loose fitting jeans and a simple white t-shirt that didn't really give off much muscle definition if you just glanced in my direction which was perfectly fine with me.

When I made my way back downstairs, I saw everyone sitting on the edge of their seats as we could all smell Isabella's scent coming towards us. It was only a few more minutes before she arrived on our doorstep with a small smile on her face.

I greeted her at the door with a simple kiss to the cheek while I led her inside while I kept my hand on the small of her back leading her to the living room. She looked very calm by the sight of her stance, but I couldn't decode what she was actually feeling inside.

"Carlisle, Esme, this is my Isabella," I said with a huge smile while Isabella blushed to which everyone gave another surprised gasp.

Isabella ignored their stares and made her way over to my parents and gave them each a small hug. She smiled as she looked around the house, "What a very lovely home you have, Esme," she said with a very tender nod.

"Thank you dear," Esme responded while everyone sat back down waiting for someone to talk.

Isabella took her seat next to me on the couch as she looked up to everyone, "I guess I should explain who I am and how I came to be here," she said while everyone nodded their heads in encouragement.

"Well, my name is Isabella Marie Swan-Whitlock," she said while I smiled at the sound of her last name, "And yes, Jasper is my husband since 1860. One day in 1861, Jasper left to go to war, and I got his death notice about three weeks later. Of course, being the stubborn wife I was, I made them double check before I would believe them. So, they came back a week later and told me that he was no where to be found," she said while everyone nodded.

She sighed before she continued, "About a year later, when I was almost 19, I gave birth to our son," she said while everyone's eyes darted over to both of us while my eyes widened in shock and complete admiration.

Isabella smiled over to me as she squeezed my hand in hers before she continued, "His name is Bolton Jasper Whitlock," she said with a proud smile, "But before I continue, you should know that he alive and well," she said while everyone gave a sigh of relief before she turned to me, "You'll love him," she whispered only so I could hear.

"Now, I bet all of you are wondering how I was changed," she muttered to herself while everyone nodded. "I was changed by the Volturi. I was changed a few months after Bolton was changed. I was outside wondering through the forest and they saw I was human I was prey. I explained my story about how if I die, Bolton will have no one because his father died in battle, so they agreed to change me as long as I live with them for a few years, so of course, I agreed.

"Aro and I made a deal that when Bolton was 17, he would be changed. I wasn't allowed to see him until then, so he lived with my father, Charlie Swan. Of course, father wasn't aware of the situation and was told that I passed on, so he took him into his care. Then, on his 17th birthday, Aro and I went back down to Texas to get Bolton and bring him back to Italy. How we managed to do that is a whole different story, but after three days, he woke up and was one of us," she said while everyone was sitting on the edge of their seats looking shocked while Emmett's jaw was almost to the floor.

She looked over to me before she continued, "Now, the Volturi made us live off of humans for for a few decades. My son and I were strongly against killing humans, so we made our proposition to Aro and Caius and they agreed that we could leave and feed off of animals like you do, so Bolton and I fled Volterra and went down to South America for a few decades to live a normal life.

"Bolton and myself pose as brother and sister if we go to school together because we can pass it off, but he knows that I am his mother and he treats me like it. He's always been very accepting of our lifestyle," she whispered to herself with a small smile before she reached into her back pocket to pull a picture out.

She handed the picture to me first and that's when I finally saw him, "Jasper, that's your son," she whispered as I looked down to see my son towering over my wife with a small grin on his face while Isabella looked somewhat annoyed. This was most definitely the picture that she planned.

When I saw the boy in the picture, he looked similar to myself. The picture looked only a few years old, so the coloring was still almost exact. He had my honey brown hair with the same topaz eyes, but he had Isabella's nose and mouth. When you looked at him carefully, you could see how lean and muscular he was underneath his clothes. I looked up to Isabella with an astonishing look on my face to which she simply smiled and nodded.

"He's currently with the Volturi. His special gift is tracking and precognition, just like Alice. He goes over to Italy once a year for a few weeks to work with them just so his talents are up to date," she explained while I passed on the picture to Alice next in which she gave a squeal of excitement.

Isabella sighed, "Now, I bet you are all wondering what my special gift is," she muttered while everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

She stood up and stood in the center of the room so all of us could see, "Edward, Jasper, you both are right, I do have a shield. I can block anyone out of my private thoughts and I can bring anyone in at any time. But, my most remarkable gift is my gift to be human," she said while everyone, including myself, gasped out.

I looked over to Carlisle and saw him staring over at Isabella with great curiosity, "So, you are saying that you are able to have human characteristics while still maintaining a vampire life?" he asked truly intrigued now.

She nodded her head as she looked down to the ground before looking up while blushing, "I can blush," she said before it slowly faded away and tears started pour out of her eyes, "I can cry," she said with a sniffle before she quickly stopped crying, "And I can eat. I actually eat more human food than I do animals. It's my diet," she said with a small smile.

Everyone looked at her with amazement in their eyes, "Are you breakable?" Emmett asked after a few seconds.

She laughed and she shook her head, "No, and chances are that I am stronger than you," she said while Emmett scoffed and shook his head, "Impossible," he muttered while everyone gave a small chuckle.

I smiled as I stood up and walked over to where she was in the middle of the room and wrapped my arms low around her waist, "You are amazing," I whispered into her hair.

She stood up on her toes and smiled to me, "And as are you," she said while she brushed some of my stray hairs back into place.

I leaned down and kissed her on the lips for the first time in 149 years, and after all of this time, they were still the soft, delicate, and welcoming pink lips that I remember from our wedding day. We kissed for a few more seconds before I pulled away and looked down into her eyes, "I love you, Mrs. Whitlock," I whispered.

She then looked down to her chest and took one of her hands and pulled out a chain. She undid the chain and took a ring off of it and slid it onto her ring finger, "I love you too, Mr. Whitlock," she said while she leaned up and kissed me on the lips softly one last time before we both looked down to her wedding ring which was still in perfect condition.

* * *

><p><strong>So...did ya like it?<strong>

**I hope not...I hope you loved it! =]**

**Now...I'm thinking about adding some drama into it. I was thinking maybe that Bella is still Edward's singer in this story and Edward will do anything to be with Bella although he is married to Alice...what do you all think? Review your opinion please!**

**OH: and Bolton is one of the most popular names of the 17th century=] **

**I hope this chapter clarified itself to you=]**

**SO..now for some shoutouts to my LOVELY reviewers!**

**Joanna23- **I hope that was good enough for you=] I tried my best to come up with a background story

**SinuousFun-Keeper of Innocence- **Nope, Bella did not eat her child=] And she is awkward because she is still partly human.

**Nicole1962- **Yes, yes it is fate=]

**Careylin- **Quick enough for you? haha I tried=]

**Cullensareawesome1234- **Within 24 hours is soon I hope=]

**Patimi- **Their kid, Bolton, does look like Jasper=]

**Lily- **Thank you so much=] I hope you liked this chapter too

**kaykay14twilightlover- **I will be puting the reactions in the next chapter. Check the **A/N **after these for more information

**Shannon- **Awh, I'm glad you think that=] Thank you for supporting the story!

**ccgnme- **Thank you=] I hope you continue with the story!

**misscullenvolturi-** Thank you=] Hope this was fast enough for you!

**missmollymundt- **Yes, Bolton is a vampire=] a very sexy one at that haha

**RubyDragonJewel- **=] More Jasper/Bella is still to come=]

**tenko12- **I'm glad you like it=]

***hands out cookies to you*  
><strong>

**Yay!**

* * *

><p><strong>So thank you for my first 14 reviewers within like 18 hours! That is amazing! <strong>

**Please pelase please keep it up so I know if I should continue my story!**

**Okay...now:**

**There will be more reactions and stuff in the next chapter. This was the background chapter and the catch up chapter, next chapter we get to see the true colors of the Cullen family=]**

**So review your little hearts out and I will give you a cookie! Yummy!**

**Thank you so much again!**

**~~Sammiee!  
><strong>


	3. Important AN

**Hey all**

**So...I've decided to get rid of the last half of the third chapter when Jacob comes in. **

**It seems whenever I have an idea, people say they like it, but no one actually does..so I'm going to make Jacob hate her and have an issue with her.**

**I'm sorry, but if you don't like that, then I don't know what to do=/**

**I'm known for my fluff story, Alphabet Weekends and Z-A Kisses and I'm trying to go a different route with this one.**

**I want it to be drama filled, action filled, have arguments between Jasper and Bella...I want a totally different story, but you all need to help me out!**

**I need some feeback...not just "Yuck I'm stopping reading your story now" because that's just rude. I don't want you to proclaim to the world that my story sucks.**

**So I'll redo the last part in the 3rd chapter with Jacob and totally mix it up, but like I said, 10 reviews. I got 2, so I know I have to change something.**

**Just please don't give up on the story when it's only just begun. I promise, I will make it better, I just need feeback and some time.**

**Thank you and I hope you enjoy the re-do of the Third Chapter=]**

**~~Sammiee**


	4. Chapter 3

**Title: **To Heal the Hurt

**Rating: T**

**Main Characters: **Bella Swan & Jasper Whitlock-Hale

**Synopsis: **Bella and Jasper were married back in 1860, right before the war started in the beginning of 1861. During the war, Jasper goes missing and it tears Bella apart. About 150 years later, Bella and Jasper meet up again, but will everything go back to the way it was and will relationships work themselves out?

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <em>I do NOT own Twilight or any of its characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. <em>**

**_Except Bolton...he's mine=]  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello all!<strong>

**I'm so glad that you liked the last chapter! I didn't know if it was going to be too...staged for you all.**

**Well, I read over your reviews and the Edward idea is out, don't worry=] he'll stay with Alice. **

**I'm planning on making some of the other characters involved a bit more, like Carlisle/Esme and Emmett/Rosalie and of course, Bolton and the Volturi=]  
><strong>

**There are now pictures in my profile on what I think things should look like: like Jasper, Bella, Bolton and others as they come into the story.  
><strong>

**A/N at the bottom like always! I hope you love this chapter as much as I do=]**

**Oh, and this is still in modern day...only like a day after Bella came back.**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry, I break a lot, don't I? haha (Sorry about that)<strong>

**BUT...if you are going to review my story, please NO flames.**

**I've gotten multiple messages/reviews saying there is no way Bella could be a human, but here is my argument.**

**Fanfiction- Noun**

**Fan (noun)- person who likes a certain story**

**Fiction (noun)- A UNTRUE story following the BASIC plot of the story.**

**Yes, Bella is a vampire, but is also a human. I wanted her to be that way, and I think Bella should have been that way from the very beginning. There is no Bella without her blushing cheeks, her clumsiness, and her awkwardness around people. **

**Twilight has been fiction from the very beginning, so none of it is true, so why can't I write Bella as a vampire/human? I want her that way, and most people agree with me. Besides, I already went off track from the Edward/Bella shiping, so Bella will stay human/vampire and she will remain with Jasper. **

**I'm sorry if you don't like my story, please don't read it then.**

**I'm sorry to my wonderful readers who have had to sit through this and actually like my story, this was in no intentions meant for you. Thank you for loving my story so far=]  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>(2010)- <strong>Jasper's POV<strong>_

Isabella soon left after we finished our discussion. She thought that it would be for the best if we didn't live together until Bolton got back, and I completely agreed with her.

You could just tell how upset she was after she shared her story. I mean, I would be too if I found out the love of my life who was supposed to be dead came back 149 years later.

Isabella was never one to even express her emotions. She was always the stronger one in the relationship. Of course, back then, the man of the house was supposed to be the one that was in charge and made the decisions, but Isabella was always the one to do so. I loved having her make decisions for the family and I loved it when she was apart of my life in the military.

You see, Isabella never complained on my job. She encouraged me to go for my dreams, and after marrying her, I did. I went out and did what I was created to do, and that was to lead. I led my armies just the way any Major would, but I did it with feeling. Even as a human, I was an excellent people reader. I knew what people were feeling just by the way they were standing.

She was a different story though. Even when we were human, she didn't let me in on what she was feeling. She never liked to show weakness when I was around. Even at her worst, she would put on a smile and pretend like everything was okay, and after a while, I started to believe that. I wanted to believe that she would be just fine and that she would be just like any other human.

The only time she would ever let me in on her emotions was after we found out she was pregnant. She would have mood swings of course, but she managed them quite well actually. She wouldn't complain about being pregnant, but she would complain about how I wouldn't be around to help her, and that just tore me apart.

I hated to leave my family. I hated to be the one to tear our family apart, but I had to do it for my country. If I didn't go and fight, who knows what could have happened to our family. I was thinking of our child at the time, I was thinking that I wanted him to be proud of his father and that he would grow up to be just like me.

Of course, 149 years later, there is no way he could join the arm. I don't want to dictate anyone's life, but that's just who I am. I like to lead people. I love to be in charge and give people direction, and sometimes, I do it to the wrong people, like my family.

I feel as though I take the father role too seriously with my family. I push them to do things that they aren't comfortable to do, and after I sense their emotions, I stop and shut down. I let their emotions triumph over mine and I let them be in control. It's not an easy process, but if it's for my family, I will do it.

The Cullen's will always be my family no matter what happens between Isabella and I. Of course, I want her to move in with Bolton and we could be a family, but that's completely up to them. I wouldn't blame either one of them if they didn't want to come back because I left, but I just want them to be happy overall.

Everyone has been taking the new setting pretty well actually. The family loves her just like she has been with us for our entirety, but they just have their doubts of course.

The Volturi play a huge part in this. Even though Carlisle used to be part of them, they still hold their grudges ever since he left. Aro has been trying to get Edward and Alice with them for decades but they always refuse. Once they find out that Isabella is one of us, they will do everything they can to get the Cullen's with them.

Isabella is a different case with the vampire world. Since her power is to be a human, she is one that they will keep their eye on. It's difficult for our family to understand, and Carlisle has been going crazy ever since she left to figure out how this could happen.

The only thing that Carlisle could come up with is that her motherly instincts kicked in while she was being changed and she just wasn't ready to be changed yet and have to live this lifestyle. But, that raises a whole new point on why Isabella would have a shield. Yes, we know that she likes to block people out, but what was going on during the transformation to cause this?

Isabella said she would be going back to the Volturi in a few hours to go and get Bolton back. Since he is legally underage, Isabella still has to go and get him in order for him to ride on the plane.

While Isabella was out, Carlisle decided to call a family meeting to which we all happily obliged.

When we were all seated at the dining room table, Carlisle stood up at the head of table and began to talk, "So, we all can agree that Bella's presence was a surprise to all of us, but what I think we can all compromise on is what we are going to do about it," he started while I was the next one to stand up.

"She will be living here with us," I stated simply while Carlisle nodded his head.

"Yes, I do agree with that, but she also has Bolton," he pointed out while I shrugged, "We have more than enough space to fit them both here," I said quickly.

Everyone at the table nodded when we both looked around. Alice was the next to stand up.

She sighed while she looked around, "In the end, she will be living here, but some people have some issues with her living here," she said while she glared down to Edward while he shrugged his shoulders before he stood up.

He looked directly at Carlisle at this point, "It's not that I don't like her, it's just she has the Volturi on her. If you remember, they are trying to get Alice and myself to join them, and with Bella living her, they will do everything they can," he pointed out.

Carlisle shook his head, "Son, you have to understand that Aro took Bella in when she was transformed. The Volturi are her family and we have to respect that. Bella also mentioned that Bolton has a very fond relationship with them and we will not be the ones to take that away from them," he said sternly.

Edward rolled his eyes, "Yes, I understand that, it's just dangerous for her to be around. I agree that Bella can live here with Bolton, I just don't want any trouble. And, Bella and Bolton will be seniors next year, so that means that we won't have that much time here left. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper are all graduating this year and we have less than five years left, and it will look suspicious if we suddenly just adopted two new children."

Carlisle thought his statement over for a few seconds before nodding his head in agreement, "Yes, I know that it will be suspicious, but it's easy enough to come up with a lie. The Whitlock siblings parent's died in a house fire and we were their godparents, so we took them in," he said while everyone nodded.

Alice was the next one to stand, "It will work, Edward. And, everyone can go to college. Even though Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie are still staying here, they can always just say there are in college. I see that we have seven years before we have to go, and when we do, I know that Bella won't mind one bit," she said shaking her head.

Rosalie didn't stand but she looked up to Alice, "So, Jasper and Bella are staying together?" she asked in a somewhat excited tone.

Alice simply nodded, "Yes, I see them as far as I can in my visions together," she said before she looked over to me, "And you and Bolton will get along just great," she said with a huge smile.

I smiled back at her and gave her a simple nod, "Thank you," I whispered.

Carlisle looked over to us, "So, we'll have a vote on what will will happen. Do we all agree that Bella and Bolton should live with us?" he asked.

He first looked to Esme which gave a nod, "Of course. I already think of her as another daughter," she said with a warm motherly tone.

Carlisle then looked over to Rosalie and Emmett. Emmett gave a huge grin, "Of course. I'd love to take her on in a wrestling match," he said while Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Of course," she said with a smile.

Alice then bounced up in her seat while looking over to Edward, "We both say yes!" she said excitedly to which everyone gave a small chuckle.

Carlisle nodded quickly to himself, "Then it is agreed, Bella and Bolton will live here. Now, Jasper," he said looking over to me, "Do you know your situation with you two?" he asked.

I laughed a little bit and rolled my eyes like it was obvious, "We're still married," I said as I held up my left hand to show him the ring, "Isabella didn't show any hesitation on wanting to split up, and I'm sure we won't because of Bolton," I said while Carlisle simply nodded.

Alice shot up out of her seat, "You two should have a wedding!" she declared while we all turned our heads to look at her.

She sighed a bit, "I mean, it's been 149 years," she said while she started to explain. "Wouldn't it be cute if you have a wedding on your 150th anniversary?" she asked while I shrugged. "It's September right now, and you two were married on November 23rd, so if Bella can agree, you two could be married all over again!" she squealed out.

I thought to myself for a few seconds about it. I mean, yes, I would love to marry Isabella all over again, the only thing is that she's new to Forks and no one knows that we knew each other. If it got out that we are getting married, then we'll have to leave Forks.

Edward shook his head knowing that he read my thoughts, "You two already have the rings and no one has ever said anything about it. If you two got married on that day, on Thanksgiving break, then it shouldn't be a big deal. We can just say you two took a few days off because you two got food poisoning and that way you can go on a honeymoon," he suggested.

I smiled a bit, "That should be a good plan," I said while Edward smiled smugly to himself. "I'll just need to talk to Isabella about it," I said while Alice shook her head.

"You will propose again," she said in a stern tone. "You just don't ask a girl to marry you again, you have to propose," she told me while I laughed a bit and agreed with her. After all, why fight with Alice?

Carlisle smiled and stood up, "Then it is agreed that the family will remain the same only with a few additions. Alice," he said turning to her, "Do you see anything in the future that could be a danger to our family?" he asked.

Alice shook her head, "Not for a few years. I see the Volturi coming every now and then to check up, but nothing that bad," she said wile Carlisle smiled.

"Good, now, if you don't mind, Esme and I will be going out hunting. Would anyone like to join us?" he asked while Edward and Alice stood up and nodded their heads, "We haven't hunted in two weeks," they said while they put on their shoes and jackets by the door.

After a few seconds, Carlisle looked back towards Emmett, Rosalie, and myself, "We'll be back before sundown," he said while Alice came closer and started to speak, "Bella and Bolton will be back in 12 hours. Emmett, don't you dare," she warned him while Emmett snickered a bit.

I gave a curious glance over to Alice while she laughed a bit, "He wanted to go cliff diving with Bella to see if she was really indestructible," she said while Rosalie gave him a slap up the head.

"Hey! I was thinking about it, I wasn't going to do it," he muttered while Alice shook her head, "No, you were. Don't lie to the psychic!" she said while she gently danced out of the room with everyone else.

I glared at Emmett, "Don't hurt my Isabella," I warned him while he rolled his eyes.

"Why do you always call her Isabella?" he asked, "She likes Bella. Besides, she has a child. She's not a teenager anymore, Jazzy, she's a woman," he said flashing a half smile.

I felt the lust coming from him and glared darkly at him, "Don't you even think about it, Emmett. You have Rosalie," I told him while Rose just walked away not wanting to even be apart of it anymore.

Emmett sighed as he turned his back to his face and faced me, "I'm happy for you, Jazz, I really am, I just don't want you to get caught up in something you haven't fully thought through," he said looking at me square in the eyes.

I gave him a small smile, "First of all, I met Isabella as Isabella and I will continue to call her Isabella until she doesn't want me to. And yes, I know what I'm getting myself into and I'm more than happy to do it. I'm meeting my son in the first time in 149 years in just 12 hours ad I'm getting to be with my wife for eternity, so yes, I know what I'm getting myself into," I told him genuinely.

He smiled, "Good. I like this Bella. And I don't care what Alice says, I will find out if she is in fact indestructible," he said while I rolled my eyes and just walked away from him.

I slowly made my way up to my study where I kept every record, book, and detail of my life within these walls. I smiled contently as I sat down at my desk and leaned as far back in the chair as it would allow me. I looked down to my desk and saw the letter that I've written Isabella so many times back then, but never managed to find a way to give it to her.

_My dearest Isabella,_

_I miss you terribly, and it's even worse that it's raining. The rain keeps coming down like buckets of water flying at you like during one of our family barbecues. I hate the rain. I don't like the sound it makes and I don't like it's meaning. Everyone says the sky is crying when it rains, but it doesn't, it just reminds me that the world is still spinning. We need rain to survive, but it's just a great inconvenience. _

_I wish I could tell you about the places I've seen and what I've done, but it's against military law to release that information to you until the war is over, but what I can tell you is that I was promoted. I am now Major Whitlock and I have complete control now._

_I think about you every second that I can, Isabella, and I promise, I will be back in a few months to share in the birth of our child. It kills me every minute of the day that I'm not with you and I hope one day you will forgive me._

_I don't blame you for being mad at me. That day when I left, I looked back and saw you crying, and I could just feel the pain that you were in, and if it wasn't for our citizenship in our country, I would have ran right back to you and stayed with you. You see, if I left, we would have had to move to unmarked territory, and who knows what that could have done._

_Please don't even think any less of me because I did this. I did this for us and for our son so he could grow up in a better world. Once the confederate army wins, we'll have it all, Isabella. We can move up further in Texas or maybe go to Oklahoma or somewhere around there just to start over. _

_I think about our wedding every single night before I go to bed. I think about your beautiful smile and how it just glows whenever you see me. I promise you will see me again, Isabella. I will not die on you. But if something does happen, just know I'm always in your heart and I'm not going anywhere, darlin'. _

_I promise to love you forever no matter what our fate might be. _

_Promise me you'll be the best Isabella you can be. I will love you no matter how much either of us change after the war. You are _my_ Isabella. My Isabella, my love, my soul mate. I will return in a few months._

_Best regards,_

_Major Jasper Whitlock_

I read over this letter every single day to the point where I could recite it backwards if you wanted me to. I don't know what pressured me to write the second half of the letter talking about fate and destiny, but if I could have had a warning for us, I would have run away and chose to be human with my Isabella.

That's all I ever wanted from her. All I wanted to do was to grow old with Isabella, hold her hand as we sat out on the patio watching our grandchildren play in the yard, and for us to be next to each other for eternity no matter what happened.

I promised Isabella that I would return and I didn't. When Maria changed me, I don't think I even knew who Isabella was. I was cheating on my wife when I didn't even know her and that's something I can never forgive myself on.

When I finally got to Alice and started to become more of a civilized vampire, I started to remember everything. I had the sudden urge to call her, but she never even got one letter from me, so there was no way that she would believe I was alive. I knew that once a soldier or any other military rank person goes missing, they give one week before they go and tell your family.

I knew that killed Isabella on the inside to know that I was dead, but I couldn't just go up to her and tell her that I am a vampire. There are rules we have to follow, and telling a mortal is the top rule that you don't break. Alice couldn't see Isabella's future for some reason, and I think I liked it better that way. I couldn't get a grip on myself if I knew that she passed leaving our child alone.

The second that I found out that my child was alive, I would have cried if I could. Bolton would be my life from now on, and even though he is still 17, he will always be a little kid running around in my opinion.

I knew that Emmett and Edward would have fun with him; he's something new to play with and potentially break. They loved being able to have a new toy to break, but if Bolton is my son, they will be able to take them on easily any day.

I would have to propose to Isabella soon. I want us to be a family within a family. I want her to feel comfortable having a child and a husband to be around and four step siblings and two parents in law.

Our entire family already loves Isabella, but Isabella is hesitant. You could tell by the look in her eyes when she first met our family that she wouldn't fit in. She's family with the Volturi and we don't have a good track record with them. Aro basically was Bolton's father for a century and a half, and now that he actually get's to meet his father will be above him.

It won't be easy to mend my relationship with either of them. What will Bolton say when he meets me? I'm supposed to be dead and I'm pretty sure Isabella didn't mention me after his transformation.

"Jasper!" Emmett called for me breaking my thought process.

I sighed as I ran down the stairs at vampire speed to see Emmett looking out of the window, "I think Alice lied, I can smell Bella from here," he said while he opened the door to let her scent in.

My head snapped up as soon as I smelled the freesia coming through the forest. I then felt a vibration in my pocket, _"Sorry, I thought you would have liked the surprise" _Alice texted while I rolled my eyes.

I looked at Emmett and nodded my head, "That's her," I said while he smiled widely, "And that must be Bolton," I said while I caught the other scent that smelled like pine.

Emmett backed away and sat down on the couch as he turned on the TV and just lounged on the couch trying to give us some privacy while he turned on some movie from the 80's.

Only a few more minutes passed before I saw Bolton and Isabella walk up the drive with smiles on the faces knowing that they had a good talk. I immediately felt Bolton's excitement and still nothing from Isabella.

Isabella walked up the stairs gracefully before she walked into my awaiting arms and gave a quick kiss before she turned around and faced Bolton, "Bolton," she said while all of us walked into the house.

Bolton looked up and looked at the two of us in our embrace and gave a questioning look, "Hi," he said which sounded more like a question.

Isabella laughed a little bit, "Bolt, this is Jasper," she said while he nodded, "Jasper is your father," she said with a proud smile while Bolton's eyes stared wide in shock.

He quickly got over it while Emmett chuckled and smirked to himself, "Eddie boy owes me $20 now," he said while I hissed at Emmett, "Emmett, go away," I said while he shrugged and walked into the kitchen and out the back door.

Bolton eyed me suspiciously while looking up and down, "We have the same hair," he stated simply while Isabella rolled her eyes.

"Trust me, he's your father," she stated bluntly, "I know we all said he was dead, but finally found each other a few days ago," she said while she looked up to me with a smile.

He nodded slowly before he looked back to me, "So, Jasper," he said carefully while I gave off no emotions to him letting him handle this his own way, "How old are you?" he asked.

I chuckled a little bit, "In human years, I am 20. In vampire years, I am 170 years old," I stated simply while he shrugged.

"Okay, so you and my mom are married and after like 150 years, you two meet back up and you're still together?" he asked with a surprised tone.

Isabella glared at him making him cringe a bit, "Yes we are, and he is your father whether you like it or not. Love doesn't have a time limit and vampires mate for life. I have no intentions on leaving your father," she said while she stepped out of my arms and stood to my side as she crossed her arms over her chest obviously upset.

I sent a wave of calm to both of them before Bolton spoke up, "I didn't mean it like that," he objected while he put his hands up in front of him, "I'm sorry, mom," he offered with a smile.

Isabella smiled back, "It's okay," she whispered before she looked between the two of us. "Now apologize to your father," she scolded him while I shook my head.

"It's alright, Isabella. I would be upset too if I met my father after 149 years," I said with a little chuckle before I turned to Bolton, "No hard feelings?" I asked him while he shrugged.

He sighed, "No, but don't expect me to be calling you daddy all of a sudden," he said while I nodded my head, "It'll take a while," he clarified to Isabella while she sighed and accepted his terms.

He looked at me, "Now, what's with the big guy?" he asked pointing out to the door to Emmett.

I chuckled a little bit, "That's Emmett," I said while he nodded, "He's a 23 year old stuck in a 7 year old's body. When the rest of the family comes home I'll introduce you to them," I said while he shrugged and sat on the sofa watching whatever movie Emmett was watching.

Emmett soon walked back inside of the house, "Is it safe for me to come back in?" he asked while I nodded. Emmett walked carefully over to where Bolton was sitting and Bolton eyed him a little bit, "Yes?" he asked.

Emmett smiled while looking over to Isabella, "I think him and I will get along just fine," he said while Isabella rolled her eyes.

Emmett sat next to Bolton on the sofa leaving a safe amount of distance while Isabella and I went over and sat on the love seat with her sitting on my lap, "I missed you," I whispered into her ear.

She giggled a little bit knowing she's always been sensitive to my touch, "I missed you too," she whispered while she leaned her head back and quickly kissed me on the lips trying not to cause a scene with Emmett.

**_Emmett's POV_**

When I came back into the house, I found that kid sitting on my couch watching my TV. I walked over to him and stared at him until he looked up. "yes?" he asked while I smiled.

I laughed a little bit while I looked over to Bella, "I think him and I will get along just fine," I said with a devious smile already planning on what him and I could do to Edward.

While Jasper and Bella were having their moment, I leaned over to Bolton, "So, do you like video games?" I asked trying to make conversation.

He looked over to me and shrugged a bit, "Depends," he answered casually. "I like sports more," he said while looking back to the TV.

I smiled widely, "Like baseball?" I asked before he whipped his head and stared at me with a small smile tugging on the edge of his lips.

"I do enjoy baseball," he said with a smile now breaking out on his face to which I returned. "I'm a pitcher, so be careful," he warned with a playful menacing smile.

I laughed as I bent my head back, "Yeah, like I'm going to let some little punk beat me at my sport," I said with an eye roll while he shrugged.

He looked between the three of us that were in the room, "You know, I am 74 years older than you. I'm old enough to be your grandfather," he said while rolling his eyes, "I've learned a think of two in the art of pitching a baseball."

I snickered a bit, "Oh yeah? We'll have to see about that," I said knowing I was just defeated by a 17 year old kid.

Jasper and Bella looked over and laughed a little bit hearing what had just gone on, "Oh shut it. You two are first with the pranking," I warned them while Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Did you say pranking?" Bolton said with a huge smile flashing his perfectly white teeth.

I smiled the same as him, "Yes, and we're going to start with your parents," I said while Bolton nodded in agreement.

"Just don't hurt yourselves!" Bella called out to us while we both stood up and started to walk up to my room to figure something out.

**_Jacob's POV_**

Sam Uley sent me over to the Cullen's for the third time this month. Don't get me wrong, I wanted them gone just as much as every other werewolf did, it's just annoying. I was told that there's two new vampires on the land, and I have to go make sure they didn't break the treaty.

I walked down their long driveway trying to think of something to say without coming off in a rude way. In my opinion, they have personally never done anything wrong to me, but I have to obey the legends of my pack.

I walked down the huge driveway in about ten minutes before I looked up to their house and shook my head in amazement like I always do. I was told that the mom, Esme, designed it like every other house they lived in, and I have to admit, for a leech, she does a good job.

I walked up the six steps it takes to get to their door and I knocked on the door curtly three times before I stepped back and leaned against the column that supported the awning.

Only a few seconds later did one of them finally open the door, and to my surprise, it was the empath, Jasper that answered, "Yes?" he asked in his southern drawl trying not to be rude.

I rolled my eyes, "I was told there are two more of you on Fork's land and I was sent to make sure you didn't bite them," I said while Jasper laughed a bit.

"Isabella!" he called out to the obviously new vampire.

When she walked through the double doors, I rolled my eyes a bit. There wasn't anything...special about her. I mean, vampire beauty is ridiculous, but she was just like any other female vampire: gold eyes, long flowing hair, and a perfectly white smile to go with her.

She smiled when she saw me and extended her hand to which I shook it gently before Jasper looked between the two of us, "Isabella, this is Jacob. Jacob, this is my wife, Isabella," he said with a proud smile while he wrapped his arm around her waist.

She looked back into the house, "Bolton!" she called out before she turned back to me.

Just a few moments later, I saw the muscular one and a new one that I've never seen before walk down the stairs, "Mutt," the big one said with a nod looking totally uninterested.

I glared at him, "Leech," I spat out not even caring.

I looked over to Jasper, Isabella, and the other kid, "And this is our son, Bolton. As you can see, I didn't bite them. Isabella and I were married in 1861 and we were finally reunited. I'm sorry, I should have sent Carlisle to the border to explain," he said while trying to calm this situation down.

Isabella looked over to Jasper, "The border?" she asked.

He nodded while he looked between the two of us, "Jacob here is a werewolf. The werewolves made a deal with Carlisle a long time ago saying that we can't step onto their land and we can't bite a living human while living here. If one of us does, we are forced to move, and it won't be an easy battle," he explained while she nodded her eyes.

I sighed as I leaned back against the column, "Yeah, okay, so you two weren't bit by the Cullen's. So now you know the rules: don't bite and stay off our land," I snarled out while Isabella looked unphased. "And, keep that big one off of the border lines. We hate it when he taunts us," I said while pointing to Emmett who was smirking in the background.

"Bolt! I know what we're doing tomorrow!" Emmett called out while I rolled my eyes.

"Stay off our land," I warned all of them, "Or there will be consequences," I said before I turned around on my heels and left the standing in the doorway not giving a care in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Better? I hope that makes up for it. I made him the total opposite, so if that doesn't make anyone happy, I really don't know what will. I can make this Jacob's last appearance if you want, I just had to put the wolves in somewhere. So I hope you will all continue to read my story, and read the AN below please**

* * *

><p><strong>So there ya go=]<strong>

**Now...I want you all to tell me how you think I'm doing with this.**

**Do you think I'm going in the right direction? Do you think this is a good story? Would you like me to continue?  
><strong>

**AND**

**What do you want in the story? What can I do to make YOU happy?**

**I love to have suggestions=] And I love reviews even more=]**

**No, I'm not one of those review crazy people...I like reviews because if only one or two people review, people don't like my story, but if I keep getting 15 at a time, people like it and that's how I know if I should continue=]**

**And, I will never update a story if I don't have 10 reviews on chapter...I'm sorry, but they take me hours to write, and when I start writing 9,000 word chapter after the story warms up, I need to know people will read them.**

**Like I said, it just takes a long time to do something that people won't like...so please review=] I love my reviewers more than life itself! (well..you know what I mean=])**

**SO...**

**After 10+ reviews, I will update next=]**

**Thank you all sooooo much! I lurves you!**

**~~Sammiee!**

**P.S...check out my profile for pictures! especially Bolton=] he's a yummy thing isn't he? (Yes..I am 16, I'm allowed to think like that =])**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **To Heal the Hurt

**Rating: T**

**Main Characters: **Bella Swan & Jasper Whitlock-Hale

**Synopsis: **Bella and Jasper were married back in 1860, right before the war started in the beginning of 1861. During the war, Jasper goes missing and it tears Bella apart. About 150 years later, Bella and Jasper meet up again, but will everything go back to the way it was and will relationships work themselves out?

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <em>I do NOT own Twilight or any of its characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. <em>**

**_Except Bolton...he's mine=]  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Hi=] <strong>

**So it's been over two weeks since I last uploaded and even though I didn't get the response that I wanted, I decided to just go ahead and write another chapter just for you guys=] the responses that I got were each worth a 1000 reviews in my opinion and I thank you all for it=]**

**Now...I'm going to be posting a poll in my profile (I'll remind you at the bottom, don't worry=]) to see who Jacob should be with. I've gotten a lot of suggestions and I want you guys to decide. **

**Beware: A/N at the bottom...sorry, but it helps me write once I can get into a readers perspective. **

**So, here is chapter 4=] It's a fluffer one! Hehe=]**

* * *

><p><em>October of 2010- <strong>Jasper's POV<strong>_

"Goodbye, my love," I whispered to Isabella as I kissed her softly on the lips for a few seconds before I pulled away and smiled over to Bolton, "Be good," I warned him.

Bolton smirked and rolled his eyes, "Of course, Jazz," he said while Isabella laughed slightly.

Both Bolton and Isabella both had to go back to their house just right by the border of Oregon to keep up with the human charade that they play. I've learned that Bolton will begin to attend Forks tomorrow, but as her sister.

I smiled to myself as I walked casually back into my house to find my family smiling ever so slightly towards me. All I felt coming off from the room was adoration and a bit of jealously.

I looked up to see Emmett crossing his arms over his chest while Rosalie smacked him, "Your kid is a punk," he muttered while I smirked a bit.

"Just because a 17 year old boy beats you in a video game competition doesn't make him a punk," I said as I rolled my eyes, "It just means he has a few decades on you on and he's had more time to practice."

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever. The only thing he's good for is pranking," he muttered before he walked up the stairs and walked into his room and slammed his door.

I rolled my eyes, "Sorry about him. He has never been beaten by a kid before," Rosalie said.

I smiled, "Oh trust me, I know," I said while everyone laughed.

"Jasper, when is Bella moving in with us? I'll need to set up a room for Bolton and make sure everything is ready," Esme said while I nodded my head.

I shrugged my shoulders gently before I looked back to her, "I was planning on proposing to her again after a while. Alice was thinking of a 150 year anniversary wedding," I said with a little chuckle.

"And she will be as beautiful as ever," Alice chimed in while I smiled.

Esme smiled a warm smile while looking over to me, "Well you two make a lovely couple," she said while she radiated adoration and love towards Isabella and Bolton.

I smiled and gave a small nod towards Esme, "Thank you," I whispered while she smiled and walked away.

I sighed as I sat down on the loveseat and stared towards the TV where Emmett was sitting playing his video games, "Life is good," I said smiling to myself as I put my arms behind my neck and watched Emmett as he tried to figure out cheats to his game.

_**(Bella's POV)**_

When Bolton and I came home, he immediately went over to the TV and sat down playing his video games to try and beat Emmett again tomorrow, "You need to study!" I called out to him while he just shrugged it off.

I laughed a bit to myself as I went upstairs and sat down in my study- a simple beige room with bookcases covering the entire wall space with a desk in the middle with a laptop sitting neatly upon it.

I sat down in my chair and looked down to the drawers as I opened the top one and found a stack of letters sitting there. As I looked closer, I saw there were also torn diary pages mixed in.

I gave a small smile as I picked up the pile and tore the rubber bands off of them as I looked at the old letters in front of me.

I read the first letter on top. It was addressed to Jasper with no address as it was written in my messy scrawl.

_Dear Jasper, _

_I wish I could tell you that everything is okay, but it's not. _

_I don't know where you are and I don't know what's going on, but it's been about ten years since your disappearance. We have a baby boy, Jasper. Can you believe that? He's just a bundle of joy._

_His name is Bolton. Bolton Jasper Whitlock. You would be so proud of him, Jazz. He looks just like you._

_I'm not allowed to see him, but when I last did, he was happy. You see, we've been separated for about nine years. One night, I was attacked by a clan of vampires, and they told me that I wasn't allowed to see him until he was seventeen. _

_Only seven more years, but I know it'll be worth it. He's growing though as he lives with my father and I just hope wherever you are, you know that you have a son that loves you very much. _

_I miss you. I miss you terribly and I'm miserable. I can't sleep and you know that's what I always did when I was upset. If I could, I'd be sleeping forever because of it. I just don't know what to do._

_I've thought about taking my life, but I live with the most powerful vampire clan; the Volturi. There's no getting around them. They can sense everything that I'm about to do, and they would never let me kill myself. They say that I am just too special to let go._

_I have a shield. I can protect people from other people's powers, and it is a lot of work. I'm in training for my powers for hours a day and it just is very strenuous. _

_They tell me that there are other vampire clans out there and one day I'll be allowed to go and find them and possibly mate. I don't like that word, mate. It reminds me of you and it makes me want to disappear. _

_I think of you every chance I can get. You run through my mind every time I see someone with blonde hair, someone who speaks with a drawl, and even whenever someone calls my name. Isabella Marie Swan-Whitlock. _

_People call me Bella here. They say that Isabella is too attached to my past life and that I needed to start fresh. Of course, I didn't argue with them, and to be honest, they have a point. Isabella reminds me of a time when I was free and when I could just be myself, but now, I'm a prisoner in chains being damned to this life._

_I wish I could say that we'll meet again soon but we won't. You're dead and I'm dead in a sense, but I'm not. I'm a vampire-human hybrid really. I can eat and cry and do most anything else except sleep. I have a heartbeat and if you are in Heaven, please know I'm not a monster; I'm Isabella. I'm your Isabella and I'm not changing inside._

_I miss you. I don't know how else to say that. I miss you so much it hurts. _

_I love you, Jasper. I love you so much and I promise, one day we'll be together. I'll find a way to get to you no matter where you are, Heaven or hell and we'll be together. We'll be Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Whitlock one day._

_Forever yours,_

_Isabella._

I sighed as I looked over that note a few times. Of course, that was only one of literally a thousand letters that I have written to Jasper, but I guess it just gave me a sense of security if I could write to him. It made sense to me that the only way we could be together is if it was in my thoughts. _  
><em>

Aro didn't like what I was doing. He told me if there was even a slight chance that Jasper could be alive, I was breaking the law.

After a few contradictions towards him, we both agreed that I could write the letters, I just couldn't send them and I had to dispose of them after a few decades. _  
><em>

After that situation, Aro and I got along just fine. Although I didn't agree with his eating options, he told me that I was allowed to do what made me feel comfortable under strict observation.

I was a slave under their command. I was to be stuck in their castle unless I had to go out and feed, to which I had supervision who stayed with hearing distance. I did what they told me to do when they told me to do it. I would bring harmless people in for them to feed and I was forced to stay until they were gone.

They tried to persuade me to join them on their views of life, but every time they asked, I walked away. I respected them for everything but their diet. They just didn't care that a soulful human being was being killed in order for them to live.

I did what any good slave would do: I stayed in my room. I stayed there all night and day just writing and reading until I had enough and had to go feed. They would check periodically on me and have literate conversations with me on the classics or science, but other than that, I was left alone until it was their feeding time.

I hated who I was. I hated what I had to do to even stay alive at that point. I tried starving myself for weeks at a time, and then they would force feed me. They would go out and get animal blood and force me to drink it.

They just wouldn't let me die.

Finally, seven years later, we went down to our home in Huston and Aro changed Bolton. It was absolutely heartbreaking to see my child go through that amount of pain, and honestly, I was sobbing for the entire three days.

When Bolton woke up, he didn't recognize me. I told him I was his mother and he started to scream and break things until Aro forced the information into him.

After a few days of isolation, Bolton finally managed to accept the fact that I was his mother and that we were monsters. Bolton quickly agreed to my lifestyle choice and after that, we were finally a partial family.

Every time Bolton asked me about his father, I began to bawl my eyes out. I told him that he died in battle without even seeing you. He quickly got over not having a father, and Bolton took the male role in the family.

He cared for me when no one else did. He would hug me every chance he got, tell me that things will be fine, and he never once questioned my life. He never once asked what I did after Jasper left, and he understood my motives about the whole situation.

After a century with the Volturi, Bolton and I decided to venture out by ourselves. Aro and the rest of them were apprehensive when we made our decision, and we had to agree that we would visit regularly and stay in touch.

Of course, we agreed as long as it granted our freedom.

So, in the year 2001, we moved up to Alaska. We stayed in a small house away from civilization and we both didn't go to school. We lived in a deserted part of the land with a forest nearby so we could do our hunting.

But soon, the animals started to dwindle and we had to seek our prey elsewhere.

After a few weeks, we packed up and moved again to another small house to see a big plentiful forest only a few miles away. We managed to stay there for a few years before we had to move again.

In 2005, we wound up in Canada towards the northern tip in Ontario. We don't really mind the sunlight honestly. We just went where people weren't and where there was forest.

Bolton and I got bored quickly though and decided that he needed people to be around. I was used to being alone for long periods of time, so we enrolled Bolton at the local private high school and I posed as his stay at home mother who was too sick to come outside.

The charade worked for only a year. One day, when Bolton and I were out hunting in the forest, a group of hunters found us out and we were forced to flea the are. Luckily, no one found out of secret, but it was just too risky to stay there.

So a few days later, we would up in Quebec. We found a nice house in the middle of a forest this time and neither of us could smell humans for miles in every direction.

We enrolled Bolton in the local high school this time, just trying to blend in. This time, I went with him as his twin sister. The lie worked for our three years there and no one questioned us.

Bolton made a few friends which was a very odd thing for him to do. He never once tried to go at them for their blood, but once they got too serious in his friendship, we had to leave a few weeks after graduation.

He took it very hard. We both had to understand that we could never be around humans for that long or get attached because we never knew what could happen. He also had to understand with the Volturi watching our every move, we had to blend in without making it too inconspicuous.

The Volturi soon stepped in after they found out about Bolton and his human charade. We were warned that if it ever got that far again, we would be forced to maintain a permanent residence in Volterra.

That was not an option.

A few days later, we would up in London. We found a nice house alone a river to where we found out there was another coven by just a few miles north. When we met up with them, they were human feeders and we actually got along just fine.

There was a man, Jason, a few years older than myself with his wife, Amy, who was my age, and a teenage son, Kyle, just a year younger than Bolton. They were only there for a few more years because they look too young for their ages that they were posing.

We became very close within a few months and Bolton finally had a friend that he could be around. Even though he was a year younger than Bolton, they got along just fine.

It turns out, they were all a family in their human life. One night, a group of nomads attacked and they were left to fend for themselves. We tried to get them to convert to animal blood, but they were just too attached to the human blood to have the animal blood satisfy their thirst.

A few months later, they had to leave. It was the toughest on Bolton and Kyle. Both of them never really had a friendship and it was literally torn apart from them. Luckily for them, they stay in touch and meet up every now and then for a weekend.

Finally, Bolton and I wound up in Forks. Jason and Amy told us that it was the wettest place in the US and that we would be allowed to go out on a daily basis without having to hide.

Freedom was what Bolton and I wanted the most honestly. We loved the idea of being able to go outside and go to school without interruption.

And so, that brings everything up until today. In just a few hours, Jasper and I would be able to see each other again.

I walked down the stairs to still find Bolton glued to his X-Box looking intently at the screen trying to figure something out, "I'm going hunting. Want to come?" I asked before he looked up.

He looked up and bit his lip, "I don't know. Why don't you go and tell me what's here first?" he suggested.

I smiled a bit, "Edward said that there are mountain lions somewhere around here," I said before he got up with a smile beaming across his face.

"Well go!" he said rushing me out of the door.

I laughed as him and I ran at our vampire speed for a few minutes before we reached a dense forest area. As I smelled the air, I could smell deer, lions, and even a few bears, "Maybe this won't be so bad after all," I whispered to myself as Bolton and I both got into our stances.

With one nod coming from both of us, we ran off in separate directions. Bolton headed for the mountain lions while I just went for the deer; easy prey.

After I found a few deer, I smiled a little bit and pounced on the first one I saw and drank it dry within a few minutes. As soon as I stood up, I spotted another one standing by and proceeded to do the same on it.

Three deer later, I felt fully satisfied and decided to go out on the outskirts of the forest and wait for Bolton to finish.

A little while later, I saw Bolton emerge from the forest with a huge grin on his face, "And Edward was right," he said while we both laughed a bit and ran back to our house.

As soon as we got home, I looked at the clock and saw that it was already 6:30 in the morning. Bolton and I liked to take our time while we were hunting just to store up for a few weeks.

I quickly went upstairs and changed into a simple pair of black skinny jeans and a red blouse while I tied my hair up in a pony tail. I put on some light makeup and made my way downstairs to wait for Bolton.

Just a few seconds later, he came down the stairs in his usual pair of shorts and polo and grabbed his book bag from the chair and smiled to me, "Well, you read, sis?" he said teasingly while I rolled my eyes.

We both got into my Porsche and I drive at around 60mph to get to school. Due to Bolton's precognition, we ditched every red light and made it to school in less than twenty minutes.

When we pulled into the parking lot, I spotted the Cullen's cars. I saw Alice and Edward leaning against his Volvo while Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett, were all outside of his Jeep looking over some notes from last night for show.

I pulled into the empty spot next to the Jeep and quickly got out of the car at the fastest human pace that I could manage.

I slung my backpack over my shoulder and walked over to Jasper. As soon as he saw, his face broke out into a smile as he opened his arms. I walked into his embrace and hugged him back as tight as I could as he buried his face into my hair.

"I missed you," he whisper simply while he kissed my forehead as we pulled away.

I leaned against the Jeep while he put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer almost on instinct. "I missed you too," I whispered back while he smile and kissed my head.

After a few seconds, I saw Bolton come out from the car and walk towards Emmett, "Rematch after school?" he asked while he narrowed his eyes up towards him.

Emmett let out a booming laugh, "You are so on!" he screamed while the entire parking lot turned to face us.

I blushed out of embarrassment while Emmett rolled his eyes, "My house, 3:30, be there," he said while Bolton gave a curt nod.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," he said sarcastically before Bolton turned to me.

"Come with me to go and register?" he asked me while I nodded.

I looked up to Jasper who smiled down to me, "I'll see you in first period," he said while I leaned up and gave him a quick kiss before I turned to Bolton and walked into the school.

When we got into the front office, I put on my best smile and walked up to the front desk, "Excuse me, Mrs. Cope?" I asked using my sweet voice.

She turned around and just stared at Bolton with a small smile tugging on the edges of her lips, "This is my brother, Bolton Whitlock, and he's here to get registered. He was sick on my first day so he wasn't able to make it," I explained with a perfect lie.

She nodded her head furiously, "Ah yes, Bolton Whitlock, here we are," she said as she handed him the same packet of information that I got on my first day. "I'm sure your sister can help you around school if you wish," she said while Bolton nodded.

After a few more minutes of introduction, Bolton and I were on his way. Since Bolton was going to be registered as a Sophomore, we could stay longer in Forks which made both of us happy.

I quickly showed him to his first class before he smiled and kissed my cheek, "Thanks, mom," he said as his eyes lit up before he walked into class.

I smiled to myself knowing that I was finally happy again and that Bolton finally had a person to call dad. He knew that Jasper was going to be there for him and that the rest of the Cullen family would, but I think it'll just take him a little longer to get used to.

I made my way over to English and sat down in the back in my usual seat to which I found Jasper already there.

As soon as I sat down in my seat, Jasper's mood immediately beamed happiness which radiated onto the class. I smiled a bit, "Control your emotions," I muttered in a low voice to him.

He quickly let the emotion disappear before he took my hand in his, "So I guess Emmett already invited, or demanded, that you two come over today," he said with a little chuckle.

I rolled my eyes, "He only demanded that Bolton come. Bolton was up playing video games last night trying to find a new strategy to surprise Emmett with," I said.

Jasper scoffed a bit, "And so has Emmett. It's been nonstop video games with him. He's looking up cheats and trying to rig the system just so he can win," he said with a slight laugh.

I smirked a bit, "Oh well, Bolton is still a teenager, what can you do?" I asked with a small smile before the teacher came in and began his lecture.

**_(Jasper's POV)_**

****The day went by without any incident really. Except for lunch.

Bolton and Emmett were at it again trying to figure out who was going to win tonight's video game match, and unfortunately, Edward was stuck in the middle of those two with no way out.

They argued for the entire period and didn't even touch their food like they were supposed to. Isabella was the only one that actually ate.

Every day she would get an apple and a granola bar and eat it without hesitation. Most of the family would just stare at it with disgust trying to figure out what was so appealing about it.

Throughout the rest of the day, Isabella and I kept everything mellow and not really physical as we made our way to our respective classes together.

When the end of the day came, I met Isabella out by her car like we did the last two days. I smiled as I walked up and gave her a small peck on the lips while she threw his bag in the backseat.

"Want to ride with me today?" she asked, "Bolton is riding with Edward and Alice. Apparently they are coming up with a plan to beat Emmett," she said with an eye roll.

I smiled as I nodded my head, "Sounds good," I said as I made my way over to the passenger seat and got in as quick as I could. When Isabella got in the car, she started it up and turned the stereo on to some light country music.

I scoffed, "This is an insult to Texas in the seventeenth century," I pointed out.

She smiled a bit as she nodded in agreement, "True, but it also has hidden meanings. Some of these songs aren't that bad," she said while I shrugged my shoulders not saying anything further about the subject.

We rode the rest of the way back to my house in a comfortable silence while we gave each other a glance every now and then.

When we got back to my place, Bolton and Emmett were already inside with a video game controller in each other their hands. Rosalie, Alice, and Edward were all seated around the dining room table doing to some homework without even trying.

I put down Isabella's bag by the door and took her hand in mine as I led her to the kitchen and soon outside.

When we got outside, I smiled at the sight before me. All the flowers were in full bloom and every tree was full of leaves. Esme really outdid herself with the gardening and even put a pond right in the middle with light above it. There were stone pathways in every direction and it was illuminated by paper lights on the ground.

Isabella smiled as wide as she could when she saw what was before her. I squeezed her hand gently as I led her out in the pathway to where a simple garden swing was.

As soon as she was seated down on the swing, I smile as I went behind her and wrapped my arms around her torso, "I love you," I whispered in her ear.

She smiled and leaned her head back so she was looking at me, "I love you more," she whispered to where I leaned down and lightly but passionately kissed her for just a few seconds.

As soon as we pulled away, I walked in front of her and stared down at her as I reached my hand into my pocket in my jeans.

"Isabella," I started over as I slowly said her name. Her head shot up so we were looking at each other in the eyes. "Isabella Marie Swan-Whitlock," I said before I took in a big breath of air.

"I am truly, madly, deeply, irrevocably, passionately, and every other synonym to those words out there, in love with you. I have been since that first day we met in 1860 and I still am right at this very moment. I never lost my true feelings for you and no matter what, you are my soul mate and always will be my soul mate.

"I can't even begin to imagine another century, decade, year, month, day, and even second without you by my side. I promise you that I will love you every single day of forever no matter how long that may be," I stated while Isabella was looking at me with wide eyes at this point.

I smiled as I got down on my left knee and pulled out the box and opened it up to show a modern day engagement ring. "Will you please do me the honor of renewing our vows and marrying me all over again?" I said as I stared at her.

Her smile broke out across her face as she nodded furiously before she jumped out of the swing and into my arms and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Yes!" she screamed over and over again.

After a few seconds, I let her down on the ground and took the ring and placed it on her finger, "I love you, Isabella," I whispered with as much love as I could as I looked into her eyes.

She smiled back at me as a tear of happiness rolled down her cheek, "I love you too, Jazzy," she said as I pulled her in for a very long awaited kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Well..there is chapter 4=]<strong>

**I hope it was worth the wait. Honestly, it was kinda a filler chapter. I wanted more of Bella's story and POV in there.**

**I think next I'll make it Bolton's/Emmett's POV or someone elses just so we can get an outside view on the couple. **

**Now...I need to know where to go in the story.**

**So I'm going to post a poll on my profile to help out a little bit, but where do YOU want to see the characters?**

**Please vote in a review!**

**1.) Bella is forced to move back with the Volturi and Jasper has to go and save her.**

**2.) Bolton is in a life-threatening vampire accident **

**3.) Bella and Jasper get married and live happily ever after**

**Just to let you know...if #3 is the only one that gets chosen, there will only be about 2 more chapters. I'm at a deadbeat on where to go from here=/ I just want to make everyone happy and I don't know how to do that.**

**So please go to my profile and vote on who Jacob should be with=] Even though he's a minor character, it'll still make it more interesting. **

**Now I'm going to be stern on this chapter. 10 reviews or no update. I start school on Monday and I need to know if people will read my story...sorry, but I hope you can see where I'm coming from.**

**If you review I'll give you a cookie=] yummy=]**

**Well...thank you for reading so far! **

**Be happy=]=]**

**~~Sammiee!**


End file.
